For a Price
by AGirlNamedEd
Summary: Yamcha has agreed to do..."favours" for Tien in exchange for rent money. He's nervous, but willing. Except he didn't think Tien was going to make him wear lingerie right off the bat. (sugar daddy AU) (formerly titled Red Lace)
1. Red Lace

**Written for spiritbathbomb/Momo in a gift exchange over on AO3. She asked for a scene from the sugar daddy AU she came up with and we talked about in the group chat. And uh. I have already written a sequel? And I sort of want to write more for this universe/scenario because you can't stop me I'm an adult.**

 **Thank you for reading; I hope you enjoy it! I'm always open to feedback if you have any.**

 **Warnings: NSFW, panty kink, Tien being terrible**

* * *

 _Come over tonight. 5 o'clock. Wear these._

Yamcha stared at the note that had come in his package from Tien. He wasn't serious. He couldn't be. There was no way he expected Yamcha to wear this.

He carefully extracted the other part of Tien's "gift" from its box, holding it gingerly between his thumb and forefinger at arm's length. Panties. Tien wanted him to wear lacy red panties. Oh, Kami. This was how it started. First he'd ask Yamcha to wear the panties—then later that night he'd ask him to take them off. He hadn't taken Tien for a panty fetishist.

Was Yamcha ready for this? He'd only just agreed to do favours for Tien in exchange for rent money a week ago. He knew that sexual favours would be part of that, had brought it up himself when they were hashing out the details of the agreement. But this was the first time Tien had asked for anything sexual. On the one hand, Yamcha was glad he'd had time to prepare himself for sex with his best friend. But on the other…he still wasn't as ready as he'd like to be.

They _were_ nice panties, though. He wondered how they'd feel when he wore them.

"So what'd he send?"

Yamcha scrambled to hide the panties when Puar stuck her head into the room. "J-just—nothing!" he stammered. He could feel his face turning ad red as the panties. "New mittens!"

She beamed. "Oh, that's so nice! He's always giving you presents; maybe this sugar daddy thing isn't so bad after all!"

"Please stop calling him that," Yamcha groaned. "This whole thing is weird enough without the sugar daddy label."

"You do favours for him in exchange for money and expensive gifts." Puar shrugged. "What else would you call him?"

"Look, in any case, I'm going to Tien's for around five." Yamcha curled a finger in his hair. "So I won't be making dinner tonight. Sorry."

She shrugged. "That's okay! Have fun!" With a wink, she disappeared back into the living room.

He turned back to the package. He was really going to wear lacy red panties so his best friend would pay his rent. There went any shred of dignity Yamcha had left.

* * *

The lace felt strange.

Yamcha shifted subtly in his seat. Tien sat across the table from him, eating the supper Yamcha had made and listening to Chiaotzu tell them the news from their neighbors. Yamcha tried to pay attention, but he was distracted. His pants were thick and baggy enough that the panties didn't show through, so unless they saw them no one would ever know they were there. But Yamcha knew, and Tien knew. They were the only people in the world who knew that Yamcha was wearing sexy, lacy lingerie. Yamcha had never really understood the appeal of wearing lingerie as everyday underwear, but he was starting to. The secrecy of the whole thing thrilled him.

Tien caught his eye and winked. Yamcha swallowed and shoved more tenshindon in his mouth.

* * *

"Don't be shy, now."

Tien gripped Yamcha's shoulders firmly, a smirk tilting his mouth up. "You'd think you'd never done this before."

Yamcha squirmed and looked down. "It's different with you. I mean…I've never done this with a guy before, and you're paying me for it…"

"Hey, don't worry." Tien leaned forward and rested his forehead against Yamcha's. "I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to. But I want this, want _you_ , Yamcha, and from the looks you were giving me over dinner tonight I'd say you want me, too."

Yamcha looked up at him. Did he want this? Did he really?

Well, he couldn't deny that it felt nice to be pampered a little. So what if it was Tien doing the pampering? He hadn't had any release in a while. He bit his lip and nodded. "Okay. But if I say stop, we're stopping, got that?"

Tien's grin turned predatory. "Don't you worry about that. I'll have you begging for more." Before Yamcha could even blush properly, Tien was kissing him. Forcefully. On the lips. _Now_ Yamcha was blushing properly.

For all his talk, Tien wasn't actually all that skilled a kisser. He was sloppy and uncoordinated, but eager. He held Yamcha's face in both hands and kissed him with the earnestness of someone confessing their love for the first time. It wasn't a long kiss, just long enough to steal Yamcha's breath away. Tien pulled back and dug a finger under the collar of Yamcha's shirt. "Take this off. Actually, take it all off and lie down on the bed."

Yamcha gulped and struggled to comply. He'd taken this shirt off a million and one times, but suddenly getting its clasps undone seemed like a daunting, impossible task. His fingers fumbled and slipped and by the time he got his shirt undone he felt like the least graceful man in the world, but Tien was sitting on the edge of the bed, clearly enjoying the show. Yamcha gave him a quick glance up and down, squared his shoulders, and slipped out of his shirt in one movement, dropping it on the floor behind him. Tien sat up a little straighter, eyebrows raised and a light flush to his cheeks. Good. If Yamcha was going to do something like this, he was going to do it _right_.

Next came his pants. Yamcha's hands slid under the waistband, brushing the edge of the panties. He slowly slid them down his hips, revealing his body inch by inch. Tien spread his legs a little wider and licked his lips. Yamcha faltered. Oh, gods, Tien was _really_ getting off to this. He yanked his pants all the way to the floor and kicked them into a corner. As far as he was concerned, the striptease was over. He just wanted to get the whole thing done and over with as soon as possible.

"Wait," Tien said when Yamcha hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his lingerie. "Not those." He stood and gestured to the bed. "Lie down."

Yamcha stalled. He looked at Tien, then at the bed. He wasn't nervous. There was no reason to be nervous. It was just sex, after all, even if it was with Tien.

He made his way to the bed and crawled onto the mattress. There was a hand on his ass almost immediately, and he glared over his shoulder at Tien. "Hands off the merchandise."

Tien grinned and squeezed. "You know, I wasn't sure about these when I bought them." He gave him a little pat before moving his hand away. "But now that I see you in them, I think I made the right choice."

Yamcha settled back among the firm pillows. He watched Tien's eyes trail up his body hungrily, stopping at his groin. "You just gonna look at me all night?" he asked. "Or were we gonna have sex?"

"Hey, let a guy look." Tien knelt next to him on the bed. "How do they feel?" He hooked a finger under the waistband. "You look fantastic."

"It's a little weird." Yamcha squirmed, eyes fixed on Tien's finger as it ran around the edge of the waistband. "But I think I could get used to them."

"Good. I want you to wear things like this more often." He licked his lips. "Especially if you know we're going to see each other."

"I can do—" Yamcha cut himself off with a gasp as Tien suddenly palmed him through the underwear. Oh, it really had been a long time since someone else touched him like this. Tien's hand gently fondled, teasing him and leaving him gasping and thrusting his hips up.

"What was that?" Tien said innocently. "You shouldn't start a sentence you can't finish, you know."

Yamcha glared at him, but he could tell it was dulled with lust. "Fuck you."

Tien grinned. "We could do that later, if you'd like." His hand dipped lower to play with Yamcha's balls. Yamcha tried and failed to not think about Tien on his back and spread open for him, or of Yamcha bouncing on Tien's lap, throwing his head back and crying his pleasure to the heavens. It was more enticing than he'd thought and he nodded, trying not to seem too enthusiastic. "Maybe another time, then." The hand went away and Yamcha relaxed the death grip he had on the sheets. This was bad. He was already pretty far gone, cock straining against the lace and silk, and they'd barely started. He took deep breaths to steady himself and watched Tien pull something from under a pillow.

His stomach dropped. "Is…is that lube?"

"Yep," said Tien, twisting the cap off.

"Are—" Yamcha swallowed. "Are you gonna fuck me?" He wasn't ready, hadn't had time to prepare himself for this, sure the idea kind of excited him but he was really more afraid than excited—

"What? No." Tien poured some over his fingers with measured precision. "I mean—if you want to sometime, we can, but I'm—I'm not ready for that yet." He sounded embarrassed. "Sorry."

"Oh geez, don't be sorry, I'm not ready for that either." Yamcha eyed Tien's dripping fingers warily. "So what's the lube for, then?"

Instead of answering, Tien slipped his hand into Yamcha's panties and gave him a stroke. The lube made it nice and slick and easy, and Yamcha let himself relax into the pillows, eyes sliding shut as Tien's hand moved up and down his shaft. If all Tien wanted to do was give Yamcha a hand job, he could live with that. Something pressed into his hand and he opened his eyes to see the bottle of lube. Tien moved away and hooked his thumbs in his own waistband and oh right, he was going to want Yamcha to touch him, too.

Tien was already hard when he kicked his pants and boxers off the end of the bed. Yamcha licked his lips. He took back the fantasy of riding Tien into the mattress—there was no way something that big was going in his body. But he did want to touch it, feel the weight of it in his hand. So he covered his hand in lube and beckoned. "Are we going to do this or not?" he asked.

Tien took the bottle from him and tossed it onto the bedside table. His eyes burned with lust, and Yamcha barely had time to swallow before Tien was on him, kissing him roughly again and grinding their hips together. Yamcha clutched Tien's back with his other hand and pried Tien's mouth open. Tien was an enthusiastic kisser, but not a good one, so Yamcha quickly took control, leaving Tien breathless and gasping and despite himself Yamcha felt a surge of pride, it had been so long but he still had it—

A hand buried itself in his waistband and there was a horrible ripping sound. Yamcha broke away to stare down at his crotch. Tien had torn his panties halfway off. "What was that for?" Yamcha demanded. "I liked those." The words startled him. Oh, God, he _had_ liked the panties. He'd liked how they felt against his most sensitive parts, he'd liked the fit and the cut of them, he'd liked the secret knowledge shared only by him and Tien that they were there.

"I'll buy you more." Tien gave another yank and they came off the rest of the way. "I wanted to see you all the way undone."

"Well." Yamcha guided Tien's hand back to his cock. "I'm not there _yet_."

After that was a blur, a beautiful mess of touching and friction and hormones, Tien thrusting his hips forward as Yamcha rolled his up. Their hands moved between them as well, grasping and tugging and rubbing. Tien buried his face in Yamcha's neck and bit down, drawing a cry from Yamcha, and it felt good, it felt _so_ good, Yamcha gasped and pleaded and his breath came in short bursts. For all intents and purposes, it was just a hand job, and Yamcha had jerked himself off enough times that it should be nothing new to him. But there was something in the way Tien's hips moved against his, the feeling of the ruined panties still on his ass, the way his fingers brushed against Tien's. Yamcha couldn't speak, couldn't form words, instead panted and moaned even as Tien's hips jerked and he bit down harder.

Something warm and wet shot across Yamcha's wrist and belly, and Yamcha kept going, smearing it over himself and Tien. Tien moved up to look him in the face, and all three of his eyes were dazed and glassy. He dove down to kiss Yamcha again and he lost it, his moans buried in Tien's mouth as he came.

For a long moment, they both just lay there, still sloppily mouthing at each other. Then Tien rolled onto his side, pulling Yamcha with him. "Fuck," he breathed. "You're amazing, Yamcha."

Yamcha smiled tiredly at him. "For a virgin, you were pretty hot yourself. Been getting tips from somewhere?"

"I-I—no." Tien turned scarlet and looked away. Yamcha made a mental note to press him about it later, when they weren't both still high on sex. Tien looked back at him, suddenly shy. "Stay the night?"

Yamcha hesitated. He probably shouldn't. Puar would worry—or worse, guess (correctly) that they'd done something. And it wasn't like they were really dating—it was a transaction, Yamcha's body for Tien's money, nothing more.

But he _was_ kind of tired. And Tien's arms _were_ pretty nice around him.

"Just this once," he said.

Tien smiled and pulled him closer.

* * *

Yamcha inspected himself in the mirror. Yep, that was an impressive hickey, alright. He hadn't noticed it until he got out of Tien's shower that morning, but it was big and purple and he would kill Tien for it if he didn't need his money.

Dammit, it was too hot for high collared shirts. And he'd just gotten his hair cut again, so it wasn't long enough to cover it. Tien had done this on purpose, so the world would know what Yamcha had been up to. He swallowed and shook his head. The thought excited him and he pushed it away.

"Yamcha! Come see what Tien sent you!"

Yamcha pulled his sleeveless, high necked jacket on and headed into the living room. Puar floated in the middle of it, beaming and holding a beautiful bouquet of red rosebuds. His face softened as Puar handed the bouquet to him. "I'll get a vase for them. I'm sure we have one around here somewhere." She flew off into the kitchen, leaving him with the flowers.

Flowers. When was the last time anyone had given Yamcha flowers? He was pretty sure no one ever had. Even Bulma, when they'd dated, had expected him to bring her flowers, not the other way around. Most of the time men weren't given flowers, and Yamcha realised it was something he wanted. Maybe Tien wasn't so bad after all.

Except, he realised, the flowers didn't have any smell. Yamcha frowned slightly and pressed his face to them, taking a deep whiff. Yep, no smell. And they felt like cloth.

No. Not cloth.

Lace.

Yamcha's eyes widened. He didn't. He _hadn't_.

He tugged at one of the petals and sure enough, the whole rosebud unravelled. He was left holding a pair or lacy red panties identical to the ones Tien had destroyed the night before, and a bouquet of what he assumed were more panties.

Tien hadn't been joking when he said he'd buy Yamcha more panties.

He wasn't sure if he should be glad or not.


	2. Telephone Line

**I wasn't originally going to do more with this idea but no1fan15 asked for more during a time I was taking requests over on my Tumblr and now I'm in too deep and planning on doing way more with this universe and you can't stop me but also send help please**

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy it! I'm always open to feedback if you have any.**

 **Warnings: NSFW, phone sex**

* * *

Yamcha cleared his throat. "I'm fine, I guess. What's wrong? Why are you calling?"

"Nothing's wrong." Tien's voice was a little tinny over the phone line. "Just wanted to call and see how you were."

"Oh." Yamcha twirled the phone cord and relaxed a little into the arm of the couch. "Well, uh, thanks."

"Seriously, how are you?" Tien sounded worried. "You're eating enough?"

"Yes, Mom." Yamcha shook his head, but smiled. Ever since he no longer had rent worries to deal with thanks to his…"agreement" with Tien, he was able to pay for the rest of his expenses a lot easier. Sure, he wasn't eating _well_ , but he wasn't going hungry, either. And really, it was kind of nice to have someone worrying about him like this. It almost felt like he had an actual relationship, not an "agreement."

"Are you sure?" Tien asked. "I know how much you like to cook; I wouldn't want you being denied that."

"Tien, I'm _fine_. Honestly, I am." Yamcha shifted and felt the lace of his panties move against his ass. Ever since Tien had sent him an entire bouquet of lingerie roses, asking him to wear them more often as part of their "agreement," Yamcha had started wearing them even when he wasn't sure he'd see Tien. Sometimes Tien would call him up out of the blue and ask him to come over, and rather than change and go it was more convenient to just go. But more than that, Yamcha found he _liked_ them. He liked the secrecy, the intimacy. Even if red really wasn't his colour.

"You know, I'd, uh, be willing to…" Tien trailed off. Yamcha could practically hear him choosing his words. "Pay extra," Tien finally forced out. "So you could cook for yourself more. You know. If you did something a little extra for me."

Yamcha could feel his face warming. "You…want me to come over? I mean, I can–or you can come here, Puar's not home."

"Neither is Chiaotzu." Tien's voice immediately dropped to a purr. "Well, if neither of our housemates is home, maybe neither of us should go anywhere."

"So…you _don't_ want to do anything," Yamcha said. He was confused.

"No, I was thinking…ugh." Tien sighed, but it wasn't his annoyed sigh–it was his embarrassed one. Yamcha wasn't sure when he'd gotten to know Tien's sighs so well, but it was probably somewhere between becoming friends and becoming _this_. "What are you wearing?"

Yamcha blinked. "Phone sex?" he asked. "Really?"

"Shut up, I thought it'd be sexy," Tien huffed. "If you _don't_ want a bonus, then that's fine, but I thought–"

"I'm wearing the panties," Yamcha blurted. He swallowed, face reddening, but plowed onward when Tien didn't say anything. "You asked me to wear them more often and I–I'm wearing them right now."

"Yamcha," Tien's voice was hoarse, "that's–that's so hot, holy shit."

Yamcha's heart flopped over in his chest. "Yeah?" Hell yes. He was getting this bonus.

"You wearing anything else?"

"Yeah, I've got my blue sweatpants and a t-shirt–"

"Take them off. But leave the panties." Tien's breathing had quickened and Yamcha's responded in kind. His hands shook as his fumbled his way out of his clothes and scrambled for the phone again.

"Okay," he said, leaning back on the couch, his legs slightly parted and his blood rushing south. He'd never had phone sex before. "Hey," he said, a thought suddenly occurring to him. "What're _you_ wearing?"

"Now? Nothing." Yamcha swallowed, picturing Tien hurriedly throwing his clothes into a corner, sitting naked and erect in the big armchair next to his phone. He bit his lip as Tien started talking again. "Know what I'd do if I had you here right now?"

"What?" Yamcha's hand slid down his chest and over his abs, his breathing running shallow. He skipped around his groin and instead stroked down his inner thigh.

"I'd get you on my lap and touch you all over. I'd take my time about it, too. Are you touching yourself right now, Yamcha?"

Yamcha's eyes were shut, picturing himself grinding down on Tien's lap. "Yeah," he breathed. His fingers ran teasingly over the panties, and he imagined they were Tien's.

"Oh, fuck, me too." Tien's breathing was ragged, and he could scarcely talk anymore. "Yamcha, I'm close–tell me what you're doing to yourself."

"I'm– I'm just teasing myself right now, I haven't even gone into the panties yet."

"Fuck. Good. Touch yourself through them until I tell you not to."

Yamcha held the phone away from his face to moan. "Don't do that," Tien panted. "I want to hear you." Yamcha gasped and groaned, the indirect contact no longer enough. "That's better." Tien's answering moan came directly into Yamcha's ear, and he kept his eyes squeezed shut, images of him and Tien moving together playing out on the insides of his eyelids.

"Please," he said, and Tien gasped "yes, yes, do it," and Yamcha reached into his underwear to finally touch himself properly, his hips bucking into his hand, and the only sounds were his hand brushing against his cock and panties, and his moans mixing with Tien's gasping, and then Tien was choking out Yamcha's name and Yamcha knew he'd just come, and with a wordless cry he wasn't far behind.

His chest heaved and Tien panted in his ear from across the phone line. Yamcha pulled his hand from his underwear, gazing dazedly at the sticky white goop covering it. He was getting _way_ too into this thing he had with Tien. It was bad–not the agreement itself, just how much Yamcha loved it. There was something so perverse about allowing himself to be used for money, but something in his gut told him that if it was for anyone other than Tien he wouldn't enjoy it nearly as much.

So when Tien asked "Can you come over anyway?" Yamcha was hardly hesitant to oblige him.


	3. Eating In

**So Ash/BringingYaoiBack wrote me a thing for this universe, it's called "Bonus Round," please go read it because it's FANTASTIC  
** **Incidentally, it's also what inspire this, along with Momo talking about face-sitting and tiny/sexy aprons.**

 **Thank you for reading; I hope you enjoy it! I'm always open to feedback if you have any.**

* * *

"Okay, if this is going to be an ongoing thing, we have _got_ to update your kitchen."

Tien frowned, affronted, from his seat at the counter. "What's wrong with my kitchen?"

"Ugh, where do I start?" Yamcha held out the bowl he was supposed to be mixing a cake in. "First of all, all your mixing bowls are either some flimsy metal alloy thing you got from the hundred-Zeni store, or cracked and chipped."

"I like the old ones," Tien said defensively. "They have character."

"Secondly," Yamcha continued, ignoring Tien's outburst, "you don't have an electric mixer. What the hell kind of kitchen doesn't have an electric mixer?"

"What would we ever need one for?" Tien countered. "We eat really simple meals, Yamcha; it's not something we use on a regular basis."

"Well, if you ever want me to bake you a cake again, you're buying me an electric mixer." Yamcha grabbed a wooden spoon from the countertop and started mashing the butter. "Also, using margarine in a cake is unacceptable and I can't believe you'd even suggest it."

"I was just _saying_ ," Tien grumbled.

Yamcha shook his head and abandoned the bowl, heading for the fridge. He didn't want to put his back to Tien, but he didn't have much choice—he needed milk and eggs. His face heated as he opened the fridge and grabbed them as fast as he could, slamming the door shut and spinning back to face Tien in one motion. Sure enough, Tien wasn't even trying to be subtle about checking out his ass. Creep.

"It looks good on you," Tien assured him when he came back over to the counter. Yamcha ignored him and resolutely cracked an egg against the side of the bowl. "Then again, you make anything look good." He reached across the counter and fingered the top edge of the apron. "This just…accentuates it."

Yamcha batted his hand away. "Pervert." The stupid apron was the real problem. Yamcha didn't care too much about the lack of proper kitchenware; he was just grumpy about having to wear a skimpy, lacy, heart-shaped apron while he baked. Really, he might not have minded the apron so much if he'd been allowed to wear something under it. But no, here he was, baking a chocolate cake in a pink apron and nothing else, allowing himself to be ogled by his best friend in exchange for rent money. Why was his life so terrible.

He decided not to give Tien the satisfaction of showing how much the situation was getting to him, keeping his mouth shut as he worked. He could feel Tien's eyes on him and resolutely refused to look up at him. Tien would have that smirk on his face, the one that tied his stomach up in knots, and Yamcha _really_ couldn't handle that right now. Not in combination with the too-short apron brushing his thighs every time he moved, and the few stray hairs falling out of his messy bun tickling the back of his neck. Yamcha was hyperaware of everything he did, knowing Tien was watching him, and it made his neck flush and his heart pound. He just wanted to get this stupid cake done so he could go put on pants.

"There," he declared, scraping the sides of the bowl with the spoon. "Just have to shove it in the oven for half an hour and it's done."

"You going to decorate it?" Tien asked hopefully. He was still smiling at Yamcha, but instead of the smirk from earlier he looked genuinely excited.

Yamcha shook his head as he greased the cake pans. "Sure. I brought some store-bought icing with me. Not as good as homemade, but I figured you wouldn't have any icing sugar, so I'm making do with what I've got."

"Icing sugar?" Tien cocked his head. "Is that different from normal sugar?"

"Just trust me on this one." Yamcha winked, immediately turning away after. What the hell did he wink for? That was only going to encourage Tien, and that was the last thing he needed. The cake was done, dammit, and he wanted real clothes again.

He opened the oven, forgetting about his earlier desire to keep Tien from seeing too much of his bare ass. Tien could get as much of an eyeful as he wanted as far as Yamcha cared at this point; he just wanted the whole thing to be _over_. He shoved the two pans inside and started to reach for the timer when a pair of warm, calloused hands rested over his hips. Yamcha jumped. "Kami, Shinhan, don't do that."

"You know," Tien murmured, his lips next to Yamcha's ear, "I don't think whoever designed this apron actually had cooking in mind." One hand started slowly wandering up Yamcha's side, the other rubbing circles into Yamcha's hip with his thumb.

Yamcha was pulled right against Tien and he cursed his lack of foresight. Of _course_ Tien wouldn't just let him go change; he had to have his way with Yamcha first. He kept his eyes forward, busying his hands with the kitchen timer. "I can't imagine what'd make you say that," he replied, sarcasm dripping from every word.

He gasped when Tien's finger found an exposed nipple and circled it, slowly, _torturously_ slowly. "This, for starters. Look, it doesn't even cover your whole chest." His lips found the side of Yamcha's neck, kissing and gently sucking. "You're not going to keep your clothes from getting dirty with this."

Yamcha didn't answer. If he said anything, his voice would crack. Instead he tipped his head back, resting it on Tien's shoulder, letting him do what he wanted. It was still weird, letting Tien have control over Yamcha's body, but it was also kind of exciting. And he couldn't deny that it felt good.

Tien moved his hand to Yamcha's other nipple, his other hand sliding down his hip to hitch the apron higher. "And look at this," he murmured. "Scarcely covers anything. You can practically see it all." Yamcha mentally cursed as he felt his body reacting. Tien hadn't even touched his dick yet and he was already a quivering mess. How did Tien do it? How did he keep turning Yamcha into putty in his hands? It wasn't _fair_ , dammit, Yamcha was the one with all the experience. _He_ should be the one getting Tien all hot and bothered and gasping out Yamcha's name, not the other way around.

"How long until it's done?"

It took Yamcha a moment to register the abrupt non-sequitor, and he rolled his head to the side to try and look at Tien. "What?"

Tien nodded at the kitchen timer, still clutched in Yamcha's hand. "The cake. How long?"

"Oh." Yamcha looked down at it. "About half an hour."

"Good." Tien's lips pressed to Yamcha's cheek. "Plenty of time."

"For—" Yamcha cut himself off with a sharp gasp. Tien's hand had wrapped around Yamcha and he lost his ability to form words.

"Come on, Yamcha," Tien's lips pressed just under Yamcha's jaw, "let's have a little fun." His hand started to move and Yamcha squeezed his eyes shut. It was awful, he reacted to Tien so easily, jerking his hips forward to meet Tien's hand. He'd half expected Tien to want something like this when he asked Yamcha to wear the stupid apron, and he wasn't sure if he was glad or not that he'd been right.

Tien slid out from behind him and pushed him back against the counter, caging him in for a moment. Yamcha stared up at him, panting from the effort of trying to keep himself under control. "What do you say?" Tien prompted. "Can I have a little something before dessert?"

Yamcha blinked as he realised that Tien was actually asking permission to suck him off. "Fuck, yes, okay," he stammered. "Just get on with it."

Tien chuckled and that sound had _no_ right being as hot as it was, and then he was on his knees in front of Yamcha and pulling the apron out of the way to wrap his lips around the head of Yamcha's cock. Yamcha fisted his hands in the apron, both to keep it out of Tien's face and to help ground himself. It had been a long time since he'd gotten head, and while Tien was definitely still an amateur he was also eager to please. His head bobbed as he sucked as much of Yamcha into his mouth as he could, he was doing something absolutely _sinful_ with his tongue, even the occasional gentle scrape of teeth drove Yamcha wild. He gasped for breath and clenched his fists, trying to hold out as long as he could even as one of Tien's hands came up to fondle his balls.

Tien pulled off him entirely, wiping saliva from his swollen lips. "Come to the couch with me for a minute. I want to try something."

Yamcha's legs wobbled without Tien's hands bracing themselves on them, but at this point he wasn't going to say no to anything Tien asked of him. He followed Tien out of the kitchen and over to the living room couch. To his surprise, Tien laid down on it on his back. Before Yamcha could ask what he was doing, he beckoned Yamcha over. "Come here." Yamcha scooted closer, still confused. "No, I mean on top of me."

Swallowing, Yamcha complied. This was something he was a little more used to, a bit more traditional. Although he didn't see how Tien was going to suck him off if they were lying together.

"No, not like that." Tien grabbed Yamcha's hips when Yamcha sat on his lap. Tien was clearly getting off almost as much as Yamcha was, if the still-covered cock poking into his ass was any indication. Yamcha rolled his hips, grinning when Tien's breath caught in his throat. "Fuck," he muttered, still holding Yamcha's hips but not stopping him when he did it again. He stopped him before he could to it a third time, fingers digging into his thighs. "Wait," he said, chest heaving. Yamcha reached out and trailed his fingers down Tien's chest, waiting for him to speak. Why the hell was Tien so _fucking_ sexy? And how had Yamcha never noticed before?

Tien's hands shakily undid Yamcha's apron and Yamcha rushed to help, glad to be rid of it. It was dumped unceremoniously on the floor and Tien's hands were on Yamcha's hips again, pulling him forward. Yamcha ended up with his thighs on either side of Tien's head, hands braced against the couch's armrest. He looked down between his arms and Tien gave him an upside-down smirk before opening his mouth and taking half of him in at once.

Yamcha choked. Tien's mouth felt so good, hot and wet and all around him, and without thinking he thrust his hips forward, desperately trying to get more of that feeling. Tien made a muffled noise and he pulled back again, embarrassed. "S-sorry," he stammered. "I shouldn't have done that."

Tien pulled off him entirely to stare at him incredulously. "Are you kidding? Why do you think I've got you in this position? If I didn't want you to fuck my face, I wouldn't have had you sit on it." And with that his mouth was back on Yamcha's cock, tongue swirling around the head.

"Shit," Yamcha mumbled, and he moved his hips again, slowly moving in and out of Tien's mouth. The appreciative moans Tien gave him made Yamcha bolder, thrusting faster and deeper, his arms shaking from the strain of holding himself up and Tien's lips were stretched beautifully around him, his eyes closed, looking almost rapturous and Yamcha couldn't stop now even if he'd wanted to, he was so close and vaguely aware that he was speaking but he had no idea what he was saying, what he was promising but he didn't _care_ , oh _fuck_ he was going to explode, he was going to lose his mind, and Tien's hands were on his ass, encouraging him to go harder and with Tien's name torn out of his throat he was coming, shouting his ecstasy as Tien swallowed around him, slowing his thrusts to a stop.

He pulled out of Tien's mouth, a shiver running down his spine as he pressed a kiss to Yamcha's tip before he moved away. Yamcha crawled down to collapse against Tien's chest, breathing hard as he came down from his high. Tien's cock pressed against his hip, and he lazily moved his hips against it, grinning when Tien's breathing hitched. He ran his hands under Tien's waistband and smirked up at him. "Like a hand?" he asked.

It was Tien's turn to blush, but he nodded. "Please." His eyes closed when Yamcha wrapped a hand around his cock, and it only took a couple of strokes before it was Tien's turn to come, gritting his teeth and letting out a high whine. Yamcha pulled his hand out of Tien's pants, grabbing the apron and wiping his hand off on it. "Almost came," Tien panted, "just sucking you off."

Yamcha swallowed. "You know," he said, pushing himself upright, "we still have a few minutes until the cake is done."

Tien grinned at him. "I like the way you think."


	4. Kissing Practise

**Writing kissing in detail when you haven't been kissed in over 2 years and have little to no desire to repeat the experience is hard. But I really wanted a thing where Tien asked Yamcha to help him learn how to kiss (for some reason). So here we are. This is the only SFW chapter so far for this story which is kind of neat I guess.**

 **Thank you for reading; I hope you enjoy it! I'm always open to feedback if you have any.**

* * *

"Teach me how to kiss."

Tien's hands were folded in his lap, his shoulders high around his ears. He wasn't meeting Yamcha's eyes; he seemed embarrassed. Normally, Yamcha wouldn't blame him. A request like that was kind of telling; it was admitting that you didn't know how to do something as simple as _kiss_. But considering what they'd already done—hell, they'd had their first time just minutes after their first kiss, and Tien had _paid_ him for it. Considering that, it was hard to see why Tien was embarrassed about kissing when he hadn't been at all awkward about pinning Yamcha to his bed and jerking him off. Or about their phone sex, and the hand job that had come after the phone sex, and making Yamcha walk around in a tiny apron, and getting Yamcha to sit on Tien's face. Tien was awkward about kissing, but not sex.

Yamcha didn't get it, but then Tien had always been a little weird.

"Um, okay," he said. "Why?"

"Because." Tien shrugged, still, keeping all three eyes trained somewhere over Yamcha's shoulder. "I'm not very good at it, and I want to learn. Teach me how to be a better kisser." His eyes flicked to Yamcha's lips, then away again. "That's today's favour. For you to teach me to kiss better."

Yamcha pursed his lips. "Alright, but I'm not really sure how." He knelt on the bed in front of Tien, studying him. Everything in his body was still taut and tense, and Yamcha reached for one of his hands. "Hey, relax. It's just kissing."

Tien hesitated, but nodded and rolled his shoulders. "Right. Just kissing. It's nothing special or anything; just kissing." He let out a deep breath. "Okay. I'm ready."

"Good." Yamcha leaned forward, resting his other hand on Tien's knee. The positioning was a little uncomfortable, but he could make it work. "So, when it comes right down to it, kissing is just pressing your lips to someone else's. There's tongue and all that too, but right now we're going to focus on lips." Tien bit his lip. "Don't do that. I can't kiss you properly if you're biting your lip."

"Sorry."

He squeezed Tien's hand. "Don't be sorry. Just shut your eyes and let me show you how it's done."

Tien nodded, took a breath, and let his eyelids droop shut. Yamcha took a breath and steeled himself. What was he getting all nervous for? It wasn't like they'd never kissed before or anything. Bracing himself on Tien's knees, he leaned forward and let their lips brush softly before pressing closer for a real kiss. He only let it last a moment before he moved away again. Tien leaned forward to follow him, but Yamcha stopped him with a finger on his lips. "Hold it," he said. Tien cracked one eye open, looking quizzically at Yamcha. "That's your basic kiss," he explained. "Simple, sweet, nothing too fancy." He moved his finger away and replaced it with his lips, moving them gently against Tien's. Tien responded easily enough, kissing him gently and, if Yamcha didn't know better, almost shyly. One of Tien's hands landed softly on Yamcha's cheek, and Yamcha moved away again, cracking a wry smile. "There, you're not so bad."

Tien opened his eyes and smiled hesitantly. "Yeah?"

Yamcha swallowed. Was this really the same person who made Yamcha wear lingerie and lace for his weird kink in exchange for money? Tien had no business being all… _sweet_. It was weird.

But at the same time, it made Yamcha want to see more.

"Sure." Yamcha cleared his throat and tucked his fingers under Tien's chin, tilting it up. "Now we're going to get into the fun part."

Tien licked his lips and closed his eyes again. "Okay."

Yamcha faltered for a split second, thrown off by how into it Tien was getting, but slid his lips against Tien's again anyway. They were wet, and warm, and they parted readily when Yamcha moved against them, sucking Tien's bottom lip before licking into Tien's mouth. Tien's hand moved from Yamcha's cheek to his hip, pulling him forward to settle on Tien's lap, and Yamcha wrapped his arms around Tien's neck. The positioning was better, easier on Yamcha and generally more comfortable. Yamcha tilted his head, sealing their mouths together better, their kiss getting a little sloppier as they got more enthusiastic.

It had been a long time since Yamcha just made out with someone. Tien was definitely still a beginner, sure, but he was a fast learner, nipping and sucking at Yamcha's lips and sliding his tongue around Yamcha's. Yamcha was starting to get a little warm, and they'd probably have to stop soon if they didn't want him doing something embarrassing.

Despite that, Tien was the first to stop this time, pulling back with glassy eyes. "Oh," he said, sounding as dazed as he looked.

Yamcha smirked. "Want to try taking the lead this time?"

A strangled noise came from Tien's throat, and then he was on Yamcha again, pressing hard, moving rapidly, his hot tongue in Yamcha's mouth before Yamcha could blink. Yamcha fought down his instinct to try and take control, instead letting Tien explore and gently prodding him towards actions Yamcha liked—sucking his lip, small, quick bites, moving back into a regular kiss before bringing the tongue back for more.

Tien pulled back and ran his lips down Yamcha's neck, and without thinking about it Yamcha tipped his head back for him. "Hey, hold on," he protested, gasping when Tien bit down at the junction of his neck and shoulder. "I thought I was just showing you how to kiss."

Tien looked up at him, pleading and mischievous at once. "I'm still kissing you. Just somewhere else." He went back to Yamcha's neck before he could reply, his hands low on Yamcha's back.

Yamcha gripped Tien's shoulders and tilted his head to the side so Tien could kiss him better. Well. A little extra kissing practise never hurt anybody.


	5. Taking It Further (Pt 1)

**Momo talked about this in the group chat and I took it and ran with it, as I do. I want to do more with this concept, so the next few chapters will be mostly about Butt Stuff.**

 **WARNINGS: alcohol, vomiting, mildly dubious consent (though nothing really happens), NSFW and sugar daddy/compensation dynamic as usual**

 **Thank you for reading; I hope you enjoy it! I'm always open to feedback if you have any.**

* * *

Yamcha's life had been full of more twists and turns than most. He'd lived as a bandit in the desert from a young age, his only companion a talking, shapeshifting, flying cat. He'd befriended people who he'd once tried to kill or who had once tried to kill him. He'd trained alongside aliens, monsters, _gods_ , and fought against the very same. He'd _died_ and come back to life. His relationship with his long time on-again off-again girlfriend had finally fizzled out and bitten the dust for good, he'd never fully gotten over his fear of women. He could _fly_ and fire energy balls from his hands, for Kami's sake.

And yet somehow, none of that was as weird as having Tien suck him off.

He leaned back against the headboard, toes curling into the blankets, head lolling to the side. Tien's mouth was hot around him, head bobbing as he moved. Yamcha had surrendered to the feeling some time ago, eyes half closed and mouth open, not even trying to keep his voice down as he moaned and begged. Tien liked it when he was loud, liked hearing what he did to Yamcha. He liked it when Yamcha put his hands on his head, directed him how he wanted, thrust his hips forward. Yamcha knew because Tien had begged him to do it not two minutes ago.

Yamcha's fingers slid and dug into the back of Tien's head and he took a gasping breath. He was close, so close, and one of Tien's hands cupped his balls, and Yamcha released with a moan, the world going blissfully blank for a long moment.

When he could think again, Tien was sitting in his lap. He'd pulled Yamcha forward to rest against him and was petting his hair soothingly. "Hey there."

"Mm." Yamcha rested his forehead on Tien's shoulder, one hand drifting into his lap. "One of these days you'll have to tell me how you got so good at that." He wrapped his hand around Tien and dragged it up, keeping his touch light. Tien shuddered, his hand stalling in Yamcha's hair. "Grab the lube for me," he murmured, and Tien scrambled to get it from the bedside table without moving away from Yamcha's touch. He shoved it into Yamcha's hand, and Yamcha grinned at the way he clutched Yamcha tighter when he moved his hand away.

It was so weird, sometimes, to remember that Tien was really the one in charge in their relationship when Yamcha brought him to a quivering mess so easily. That when it came right down to it, Yamcha was doing whatever Tien wanted. That Tien _wanted_ to be brought to his knees and let Yamcha make a mess of him. That Tien literally paid him to do it.

It didn't take long for Tien to be tangling his fingers in Yamcha's hair and biting down on his shoulder to muffle his cries as he came. Yamcha wiped his hand on Tien's thigh and propped his chin on Tien's shoulder. "Still got it," he mumbled.

"Fuck," Tien sighed. He wrapped tighter around Yamcha for a moment before pushing away and looking between them. "I guess we should get cleaned up."

"Yes, please." Yamcha held his hand away from him. One nice thing about his arrangement with Tien was that Tien always let him use his shower afterwards. The hot water tank in Yamcha's building was almost always out of commission, so being able to use Tien's shower was a blessing.

"Do you…" Tien cleared his throat and moved off Yamcha completely. "Do you want to shower together? I could wash your hair."

Yamcha knew Tien would use both of them being naked and in a small space together as an excuse to get Yamcha aroused again. But he also didn't care. "Sure." He grinned. "Make sure you get all of it this time."

"I want to have sex."

Yamcha paled and turned to look at Tien. He sat at the kitchen counter, back straight, eyes locked on Yamcha's with the same intensity he'd use to stare down an opponent in a fight. "Isn't that what we've been doing?" Yamcha asked weakly. He knew exactly what Tien meant. Sure, what they'd been doing during their little trysts was a kind of sex. But when someone said "I want to have sex" with a totally straight face and stiff, awkward demeanor, they usually meant something more penetrating.

"Well, yes," Tien admitted. His eyes flicked away and back again. "But I was thinking about something else."

"You want to fuck me." Yamcha rubbed his forehead and turned back to the stove. He should have known something was up when Tien asked him for something as normal as cooking for him.

"Yes." Tien was silent for a moment as Yamcha stirred the soup and tried not to freak out. He'd known this would come eventually. With all the stuff Tien had asked for so far, he'd known actual anal sex was going to happen at some point. But he wasn't sure he was ready yet. The concept of anal sex had always made him a little anxious—things weren't supposed to go _into_ your ass. Bulma had asked him, once, if he ever wanted to try it, and he'd said no. He was curious, sure. But not that curious. And Bulma's toys tended to be on the big side.

Thing is, Yamcha had seen Tien naked. Hell, he'd even sucked his dick once. Tien was on the big side, too. Could he handle that?

But on the other hand, could he really say no? His income was tied to satisfying Tien. If Tien wanted to have sex with Yamcha, did he have much of a choice? If Yamcha said no, would Tien break off their agreement and leave Yamcha with nothing?

"Not right now or anything," Tien added, and Yamcha realised he'd been silently thinking it over for several minutes. "I mean soon. I haven't even bought condoms yet. But once I do, I'd like to. If you're okay with it."

Yamcha swallowed. Was he okay with it?

"Okay," he said, his voice cracking. "When do you think we should?"

It was happening.

Yamcha tried not to think about the box of condoms sitting on the table next to Tien's bed. "I probably should have bought these a while ago," Tien had said when he showed them to Yamcha. "But I didn't realise you were supposed to use them for anything other than…you know."

Gods, Yamcha was really going to have sex with Tien. Not just let Tien touch him or suck him off or dress Yamcha up in lingerie for his weird fetish, oh no. He was going to take Tien up the ass. His stomach fluttered and twisted nervously—he'd heard of having butterflies in the stomach, but this went _way_ beyond that. He reached for the Boujalaies he'd told Tien to buy for them to have with supper. Under the circumstances, he didn't think anyone could blame him for taking a few nips early. Maybe he could drown those butterflies with alcohol.

"Smells good." Tien's hand rested on Yamcha's lower back. Most of the time, Yamcha would relax into Tien's warmth, the hard strength of his hand as it rubbed his back lightly. But he couldn't tonight. He was distracted. "Is that a roast in the oven?"

"And a damn good one." Yamcha reached for a wine glass. "It's gonna fall apart when I take it out of the oven. I'm gonna break into the wine a little early; want to join me?"

"I'll pass this time," Tien said, moving away but leaving his hand on Yamcha's back. He leaned over the stove and took a whiff. "Holy shit, Yams, what's in those potatoes?"

"Milk, butter, garlic, a little cheese." The wine burned on the way down, but it tasted amazing. Tien knew how to pick wine. "More garlic than cheese, I think."

"Someday, you should write some of your recipes down for me." Tien moved back, wrapping his arms around Yamcha and pressing close. "Or maybe teach me how to cook some of them."

Yamcha shrugged and took another sip. The wine warmed him from the inside. Tien's arms warmed him from the outside. He did his best to relax. Things were going to go just fine tonight. If he could convince himself of that, he'd be fine.

"Are you _sure_ you're alright?"

Yamcha straddled Tien's lap, grinning, and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Fantaaaaaastic," he drawled. He knocked their foreheads together, bumping their noses. "Come on, kiss me."

Tien shook his head, but his hands gripped Yamcha's hips and his lips found Yamcha's. Yamcha opened his mouth and let Tien in easily, tilting his head. The warmth from the bottle of wine he'd finished off by himself earlier mixed with the heat of arousal pouring from Tien, and Yamcha was overheating and had never been so glad for it. He was dizzy and warm, and every sensation was fuzzy and muffled, but the sooner he got the ball rolling the sooner the whole thing would be over with, so he moved his tongue against Tien's and started pulling his shirt up.

Almost immediately, Tien's hands moved from Yamcha's hips to start unbuttoning his shirt. His thick fingers fumbled with the small buttons, but he managed to get the shirt halfway open before pushing it off one shoulder to expose half of Yamcha's chest. Tien's mouth left Yamcha's, his lips pressing and sucking at his pulse point instead, and Yamcha's head fell back with a satisfied hum. A finger circled and flicked at his exposed nipple, and Yamcha rolled his hips, a lazy grin spreading over his face as he felt Tien respond in kind. Good. If this was going to happen Yamcha was going to do it _right_.

"Hey." Tien's lips brushed Yamcha's throat as he spoke. "You're okay with this, right?"

"Mm, yeah." Yamcha let Tien's hands roam his body and pull his shirt off the rest of the way, dropping it to the floor. "Come on, already." He pressed his cheek to the side of Tien's head and ground his hips down. "I said I would, didn't I? So do it. Make me yours."

He heard Tien murmur "fuck" before those hands were on his hips again and he was gently lifted before being deposited on his back. Tien hovered over him on all fours, breathing heavily and gazing dazedly down at him. Yamcha was dizzy, but he chalked it up to vertigo from being so suddenly moved and reached up to pull Tien to him again.

The butterflies were back in full force. Yamcha did his best to quash them and threw himself into kissing Tien, hoping that if he was focused on how good he felt, he wouldn't be as nervous. He hooked his legs around Tien's and pulled him closer. This would be fine. Everything was going to go well. Tien had always made him feel good before, no matter how skeptical he'd been. Why should now be any different?

A dizzying wave of nausea swept through him and he pushed back, away from Tien. "What's wrong?" Tien asked. He was trying to look worried, but it was somewhat undercut by his flushed face, heaving chest, and the erection pressing into Yamcha's groin.

"Nothing," Yamcha said, "it's—" He stopped himself with a moan as another wave of dizziness swept over him. Maybe having an entire bottle of Boujalaise had affected him a little more than he'd thought.

Tien started to say something else, but Yamcha felt his stomach lurch and he all but threw Tien backwards, sending him crashing to the floor at the foot of the bed, before scrambling to his feet and stumbling to the bathroom. He only just made it before his stomach _heaved_ and he was throwing up. Yamcha clutched the sides of the bowl and squeezed his eyes shut. He vaguely registered a hand on his back, and his hair being gently pulled away from his face, but he could hardly concentrate as his stomach heaved again and he vomited the rest of his dinner and wine. He was shaking and sweaty, and his body felt weak. He dry heaved a couple of times, but it seemed like the worst of it was over for now.

"Are you alright?"

Tien's deep voice was a comforting blanket, wrapping around Yamcha's shaking form. He shook his head—he didn't trust himself to open his mouth just yet—and Tien stroked his hair. "You'll be okay, Yamcha, I promise. Here, can you stand?" Yamcha nodded, and Tien slowly helped him to his feet. "Lean on me if you need to. Rinse out your mouth."

Yamcha leaned on the counter as Tien filled the glass next to the sink and handed it to Yamcha. He felt awful. His head hurt, his throat burned, his stomach still hadn't fully settled. He took the glass Tien offered him and swished some of the water around his mouth before spitting it into the sink again. His mouth still had a rotten taste in it, so he rinsed again.

"Here." Tien handed Yamcha the toothbrush he'd started keeping at Tien's house for his frequent overnight visits. "Brush your teeth to get the taste out. Go back to bed when you're done. I'll go make you some tea." Yamcha nodded weakly and spit again.

Gods, how embarrassing. He'd just _had_ to go and throw up, didn't he? He was overreacting—his _body_ was overreacting. He couldn't possibly have been _that_ nervous about the sex, could he?

Except yes, he could, because no matter what he'd done or what he'd tried to tell himself for the last few days, he still didn't feel ready. Yamcha hadn't been this bad since he first developed his fear of women as a teenager. Drinking so much wine probably hadn't helped, either. But he felt a little more honest without quite as much alcohol influencing his system, and he really, _really_ wasn't ready to have Tien fuck him. Honestly, he was a little glad it hadn't happened, though he wished it could've been in a better way than _this_.

Yamcha finished brushing his teeth and threw out the toothbrush before wobbling back into Tien's bedroom. He still felt like shit and wanted to do nothing but sleep for a few days so he could wake up feeling normal. He crawled into the bed and pulled the covers tight around him, his stomach gurgling at him. Yamcha grimaced. Fuck. Now he had _this_ to look forward to. On the bright side, maybe Tien wouldn't bring up sex again for the rest of the night.

The door opened and he heard Tien creep quietly across the room. Yamcha blinked tiredly up at him. Tien was holding a mug in one hand and a plate in the other. "Ginger tea," he explained, gesturing with the mug. "Good for the stomach. Think you can handle some?"

Nodding, Yamcha pushed himself upright. "Careful," Tien warned as he handed Yamcha the mug. "It's really hot." Yamcha nodded again and blew on his tea to cool it before attempting a sip. He winced as the scalding liquid hit his tongue—Tien hadn't been kidding. It had clearly only boiled a few minutes ago. "I also made you toast." Tien held out the plate, which Yamcha could now see held strips of buttered near-raw toast. His stomach recoiled at even the thought of solid food. It must have shown, because Tien set the plate aside and said "We can save that for later, I guess." He settled at the foot of the bed, legs crossed under him. "How do you feel?"

Yamcha shrugged, blowing on his tea again. "A bit better, I guess." His voice was cracked and raspy and he grimaced.

"You really scared me, you know." Tien's hands rested on his knees nonchalantly, but there was something stiff to his posture, something that screamed that he had something to say that he wasn't saying yet.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologise," Tien protested. "I'm just…I'm glad you're starting to feel better. But it really did scare me—I didn't know what was going on and—maybe I panicked a little."

Yamcha smiled wryly at him. "If that's your version of panicking, I'd hate to see you composed."

Tien laughed, but there was something hollow and strangled to it. He didn't say anything else, keeping his eyes trained on the bump in the blankets where Yamcha's knees were drawn up. Occasionally they'd flick to Yamcha's face, until finally he swallowed and spoke again. "You didn't want to have sex, did you." It wasn't a question, even if it was phrased like one.

Yamcha took a breath, deciding it was best to be honest. "No."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Tien's face didn't change, but his shoulders slumped a little and there was a hurt look in his eyes. Yamcha looked down and took a large gulp of tea to avoid answering. "Yamcha, you should have said something."

"What was I supposed to say?" Yamcha blurted, glaring at Tien. "You _pay_ me for my body, Tien. If you want to do something I can't say no." Tien's mouth was slightly agape, his eyes widened just a touch. Yamcha looked away. "I was…afraid," he admitted. "Afraid that if I said no, you'd cut me off, leave me high and dry, or at least find some way of punishing me. I _need_ this, Tien. This is all I've got going for me right now. If I don't do what you want, if I displease you, I'm basically signing my own pink slip."

"You—" Tien shook his head. "Yamcha, of _course_ you can tell me no. I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to. How many times have I told you that now?" He gasped and covered his mouth with a hand. "Have—have I ever pushed you too far before? Has there ever been something you didn't want to do that I made you do anyway, or that you felt like you had to do because I'm paying you?"

"No," Yamcha quickly reassured him. "I mean, most of the time, I've been…wary, I guess, of the stuff you've asked." He took another sip of tea—it had finally reached a drinkable temperature. "But I always got over it pretty fast, and once that first time was done and over with I actually started—" Yamcha stopped, swallowed, drank some more tea, avoided Tien's eyes. He'd almost said he'd started _enjoying_ his trysts with Tien, looking forward to them even. And while that was technically true—it was so good having someone want to take care of his needs, and Tien was getting pretty good—admitting it out loud, especially to Tien, would make everything too real.

"Started?" Tien prompted. Yamcha kept sipping his tea. No, he was not continuing that train of thought. "Yamcha." The bed shifted and Tien laid a hand on Yamcha's knee. "Talk to me."

Yamcha stubbornly continued drinking his tea. Tien sighed and moved again, this time to sit next to Yamcha with an arm around his shoulders. Yamcha tried not to think too hard about the way he instinctively leaned into Tien's chest. "I'm sorry," Tien murmured. "I didn't know you were going through that. Guess I need to work on my perception skills, huh?"

Shakily, Yamcha smiled at him and tapped his forehead just at the corner of his third eye. "Isn't that what this is for?"

"Oh, ha ha." Tien brushed his hand away, but tightened his grip on Yamcha's shoulders. "Look, I promise…if we ever _do_ decide to stop all of… _this_ , it won't be because you said no to something I asked. Okay?" He pressed his lips to the top of Yamcha's head. "I want you to be happy and safe in this whole thing. But you have to promise that you'll talk to me when something's wrong, okay? I can't read your mind. And don't worry about the sex thing. If you change your mind later, we can do it then, or if you don't change your mind at all that's fine too. Or, if you want, we can work up to it. You know, start slower. Maybe you could—" He swallowed. "Well, we can cross that bridge if we get to it. But does all that sound alright?"

Yamcha stared into his now empty tea mug, turning Tien's proposition over in his mind. It was better than he ever could have anticipated. Tien still wanted to keep up their arrangement, so Yamcha wouldn't lose his income, and he wasn't even angry about Yamcha not wanting to have sex with him. He took a deep, steady breath. "Yes." He nodded once, decisively. "That sounds just fine."

"Good." Tien kissed Yamcha's temple, then reached across him towards the plate. "Ready to try solid food yet? Or do you want more tea?"

"Actually," Yamcha started, then he paused. When Tien looked down at him, he set his mug on the bedside table and curled tighter into Tien's side. "Can we stay like this for just a little longer?"

He felt Tien's chest swell as he took a surprised gasp, but his arms tightened around him again. "Abolutely," he murmured. "Any time."


	6. Taking It Further (Pt 2)

**So ass-eating is not my kink at all but I wrote this anyway...hurrah for expanding comfort zones I guess**

 **Thank you for reading; I hope you enjoy it! I'm always open to feedback if you have any.**

* * *

Yamcha's fingers dragged through his hair, making sure all the conditioner was rinsed out before turning off the shower. He squeezed his hair, gently wringing some of the excess water out of it, and pushed aside the shower curtain to grab the towel hanging on the wall. The bathroom was steamy, the mirror fogged up, and he smiled. One of his favourite luxuries was scalding showers, something he didn't get to indulge in much back at his apartment. But when he used Tien's shower, Tien let him use as much hot water as he wanted, so long as there was enough left for the five-minute showers he and Chiaotzu took. Of all the benefits Yamcha gained from his relationship with Tien, hot showers were definitely high on the list.

He dried his body off and set to work on is hair. Drying his hair when it was longer was a chore, but it hadn't hit the length he preferred it at yet–it didn't even brush his shoulders yet–so it wasn't quite so bad. Yamcha squeezed small sections of his hair with the towel and did his best to dry it without just rumpling it up. If his hair was shorter that would have been just fine, but with it long like this that kind of rough treatment could be damaging.

But Yamcha liked his hair longer, despite what Bulma said about it not being "fashionable," and he was finding that Tien liked it, too. He blushed as he remembered their escapades the night before, how Tien had pulled Yamcha's hair in just the right way to make him cry out with pleasure as their hips rocked together. But even apart from that, Yamcha always found Tien stroking Yamcha's hair, playing with it, twirling it around and between his fingers. Tien was a much more physical person than Yamcha had anticipated, and honestly it was kind of refreshing being on the receiving end of such treatment.

Yamcha ran a brush through his hair before stepping out of Tien's ensuite bathroom with a towel around his waist and heading to the small trunk at the foot of the bed that held his clothes. He needed to get dressed and head back to the city–Puar was probably starting to wonder what was keeping him.

A pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind, and Tien buried his nose in Yamcha's hair. "I love the smell of your shampoo," he murmured. "Kind of makes me wish I had hair so I could use it, too."

Yamcha had automatically tensed when he felt the arms on him, but once he realized who it was he relaxed into their hold. "Tea tree oil," he explained. "Keeps your hair silky and tangle-free."

"Mm." Tien pulled him a little closer. "I was thinking, while you were in there."

"What about?" Yamcha adjusted his grip on his towel, which threatened to slide to the floor. It wasn't anything Tien had never seen before, of course, but it was the principle of the thing.

"I know you're not ready for anal."

Yamcha's blood froze. "That's right." Oh, no. Tien hadn't brought it up since the disaster a week ago, instead focusing more on the kinds of things they'd already done. Yamcha had hoped that would be the end of it, but secretly he'd figured he was wrong.

"And I know you might never be ready for it. Which is fine!" Tien's arms squeezed him tighter, reassuringly, and he started rubbing some of Yamcha's hair between a thumb and forefinger. "But I was wondering if you'd like to try something else and maybe try working our way up to that?"

Yamcha swallowed. "What…exactly, did you have in mind?"

Tien kissed his temple. "I can show you, if you want."

Chewing his lip, Yamcha turned his options over in his head. Tien had said that night that he'd never pressure Yamcha to do something he didn't want, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to at least see what Tien had in mind. He took a breath. "We stop if I say to, got it?"

"Absolutely." And with that, Tien was kissing his face, letting his hands roam freely across Yamcha's body. Yamcha loosened his grip on his towel and tipped his head back onto Tien's shoulder. He hummed in approval as one of Tien's hands slid down Yamcha's abs and over his hips, dipping under the towel. It was a little faster than Tien usually went–he liked to spend a lot of time on foreplay most of the time–but he didn't mind.

Yamcha dropped the towel entirely to wrap his arms around Tien's neck, pulling at his head so he could mouth at Yamcha's neck better. Tien's hand stroked down to the inside of his thighs, making Yamcha shudder with anticipation. "Don't tease me," he muttered, rolling his hips. "If you're gonna touch me, _touch_ me."

"Aren't we bossy today." Tien's other hand moved up and over Yamcha's chest, flicking at a nipple on the way by.

"You love it," Yamcha said, and Tien took advantage of his mouth being open to slip a finger inside. Yamcha didn't really understand Tien's thing for having Yamcha suck his fingers, but whatever, it got him laid. He sucked and bit at it and swirled his tongue around it, and Tien moaned and finally, _finally_ , rewarded him with a stroke to his dick.

"Yamcha, you're so hot," Tien murmured in his ear, still leisurely stroking Yamcha as he added a second finger. "Kami, you just–I just want to watch you all day, see all the ways you can look blissed out." He rubbed his thumb over Yamcha's head and his knees wobbled. "You're so gorgeous. Do you even know how–how long–shit, Yamcha, watching you get off has got to be the sexiest thing in the world. Fuck. I wish you could see your face right now." He pulled his fingers out of Yamcha's mouth and nudged him forward, towards the bed. "On the bed. Let's try this."

Instead, Yamcha turned to properly face him for the first time since he'd entered the room and crushed their mouths together. He pulled Tien's head forward, licking into his mouth and easily taking control in Tien's surprise. He moved back before Tien could react, grinned at the almost owlish way Tien blinked at him, and grabbed his hand before moving backwards and sitting on the edge of the bed. "I have no idea where you get your dirty talk from," he said, "but _fuck_ if it doesn't work. So where do you want me?"

Tien actually blushed and Yamcha stifled his laugh. It was so weird sometimes how quickly Tien would go from a sexy, dirty-talking loverboy to an embarrassed mess, but Yamcha liked it. It was charming, in its own strange way. "On your back," Tien instructed, moving to straddle Yamcha as he scooted closer to the middle of the bed. "And, uh, s-spread your legs."

Yamcha wasn't laughing anymore. Instead he swallowed and looked away, gripping the sheets but complying. This was so _mortifying_. He wanted to disappear. Sure, he'd lost count of how many times Tien had seen him naked but this–there was something about lying on his back with his legs open wide that was just so much more intimate and embarrassing than anything else they'd done.

"What're you going to do?" His voice didn't waver, and he was proud of that, at least.

Tien moved down so his face was level with Yamcha's dick. "Hopefully, make you feel _really_ good." With that, he had half of Yamcha's dick in his mouth, leisurely sucking and hollowing his cheeks, and Yamcha sighed in contentment. How the hell Tien had gotten so good at blowjobs despite being the biggest virgin Yamcha had ever met was still beyond him, but as long as that talented tongue was being used on him, he couldn't care less. Tien pulled off of him, still licking his way down Yamcha's dick until he reached the base, then down over his balls, and finally–

Yamcha's eyes snapped open from where they'd drifted shut. Oh. _Oh_. That was what Tien'd had in mind. He squirmed as Tien's tongue ran over his taint, the sensation completely foreign but not bad. Tien's tongue was just as hot and wet as it always was in his mouth or on his body, and feeling it press against such a sensitive area was strange. It was kind of nice, though, and he tilted his head up to watch. Tien was completely focused on the task at hand, occasionally pulling back to wet his tongue again before diving right back in. Yamcha let himself get lost in the feeling of Tien's tongue on him, still just as good as it always was, just in a different place than usual. It took a bit for him to warm up to it, but he could _definitely_ get used to this happening more often.

"How is it?"

Tien had lifted his head to look up at Yamcha. It was hard to read his face, so serious all the time, but there was a distinctly nervous air to him. Yamcha reached out and put a hand on his head. "I didn't say stop," he said, pushing at him.

Tien grinned and moved down again, this time going at him a little rougher. He grabbed one of Yamcha's thighs and pushed it up, and Yamcha would've been embarrassed about how much more that showed him off if he hadn't been so distracted by how good he felt. His breathing came more and more ragged, and he let his head drop back to the bed, staring unseeingly at the ceiling as Tien ravished him. His whole body was on fire, and Tien's tongue pushed _inside_ him and that was so _weird_ but he choked out a "yes," and that tongue pushed in and out of him and back around his hole and back into him again and Yamcha cried out, and Tien's other hand was stroking him again and he couldn't think, he was dizzy and disoriented and he never wanted to be coherent again, he _screamed_ as he came in Tien's hand, babbling nonsense and praising Tien's name, and when Tien's tongue pulled out of him for the last time he had to lie there panting for a moment before he could pull himself together.

Tien leaned over him with a grin. "So that's alright then–hey!"

Yamcha latched onto his shoulders and shoved him roughly to the bed, clambering on top of his legs and yanking his pants down to his ankles. "Wait, what are you–" Tien started, but Yamcha had his head in his mouth and he stopped talking, foregoing words in favour of a loud groan. "Y-Yamcha, you don't have to–shit–oh, _please_ –"

Yamcha had only ever sucked a dick once before, and aside from the awkward end to the whole thing where he'd almost thrown up afterwards, he hadn't minded it too much. As long as Tien gave him proper warning this time like he'd said he would and didn't come in Yamcha's mouth again, things would work out just fine. He took as much of Tien in as he could, pumping what he couldn't with one hand and cupping Tien's balls with the other. It wasn't long before Tien was grunting "Yamcha–c-close–" and Yamcha moved away completely, using just his hand to finish him off. Tien let out a string of curse words when he came, some in languages Yamcha didn't even know.

Tien sat up and pulled Yamcha towards him, wrapping him in another hug. "You don't have to do that, you know," he said. "I'm trying to get _you_ off, not the other way around."

Yamcha gently headbutted him. "Maybe I want to." He saw Tien's eyes widen and realised what he'd said. "I mean, it's only fair," he added hastily. "I'm not about to leave you with a raging boner when you just ate me out like a five-course meal. _Damn_ , Tien, where the hell did you learn to do that?"

"I've got…ways." Tien shrugged, but the way he blushed told Yamcha there was more to that. "Sorry for making a mess. I know you just showered."

"It's fine." Yamcha shrugged. "It's not like I can't clean up again."

"Still." Tien's eyes flicked away, then back to Yamcha's face. "So what did you think? Was it okay?"

" _More_ than okay." Yamcha shook his head. "I'd be okay with doing that again, if that's what you're saying." He took a breath. "And…maybe experimenting a little more with…you know. Butt stuff."

Tien grinned. "Butt stuff?"

"If you laugh, I'm going home."


End file.
